1. Field of the Invention
The present technology relates to high density memory devices, such as memory devices in which multiple levels of memory cells are arranged to provide a three-dimensional (3D) array.
2. Description of Related Art
Critical dimensions of devices in integrated circuits are shrinking to the limits of common memory cell technologies. In one trend to achieve high density, designers have been looking to techniques for stacking multiple levels of memory cells to achieve greater storage capacity, and to achieve lower costs per bit. For example, thin film transistor techniques are applied to charge trapping memory technologies in Lai, et al., “A Multi-Layer Stackable Thin-Film Transistor (TFT) NAND-Type Flash Memory,” IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006; and in Jung et al., “Three Dimensionally Stacked NAND Flash Memory Technology Using Stacking Single Crystal Si Layers on ILD and TANOS Structure for Beyond 30 nm Node,” IEEE Int'l Electron Devices Meeting, 11-13 Dec. 2006.
Also, cross-point array techniques have been applied for anti-fuse memory in Johnson et al., “512-Mb PROM With a Three-Dimensional Array of Diode/Anti-fuse Memory Cells” IEEE J. of Solid-State Circuits, vol. 38, no. 11, November 2003. In the design described in Johnson et al., multiple levels of word lines and bit lines are provided, with memory elements at the cross-points. The memory elements comprise a p+ polysilicon anode connected to a word line, and an n-polysilicon cathode connected to a bit line, with the anode and cathode separated by anti-fuse material.